BloodXAlice
by Laurart1000
Summary: This is the love story between Alice Liddel and Blood Dupre.
1. Chapter 1Intro

AliceXBlood

Hey this is my first fanfiction and I deceided to write it about Alice in hte Country of Hearts. I really liked the Blood and the ending was amazing! Alice and Blood were meant for each other so I was so happy at the end! Well here is right after she yells at Blood and Peter. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Alice but he's just sooo mean that I couldn't help but try to kill him" stammered Peter. Peter always had this way of annoying Alice to the point of going insane. " Just because you don't like someone else doesn't mean you kill them! You guys are idiots!" I screamed before running off toward the clock tower. I really hated Peter sometimes, I swear all he does is try to annoy me. Today has been terrible and to make it worse its 100 degrees farinheit today! I'm actually not sure where i'm headed anymore. It's suddenly hotter now and my visions getting blurry. Now all I see is black...

Blood left Peter where he stood and went back to his mansion. He knew Alice would probably go home anyways and she needed time to cool off since that stupid rabbit gave here a hard time. Elliot was standing at the door, it sems like he was waiting for him. " Blood, I don't know if this is a good time but you have a few phone calls and a whole lot of paper work to do" Elliot told him happily. Elliot always had a nice tone for his boss that way he wouldn't anger him. Dee and Dum came running like a pack of hungry wolves. They both stopped in front of Blood. " Hey Boss wanna play a game" said Dee. " Yeah we can play poison knife tag" told Dum. " Blood doesn't have time to play with you nimrods so go do your job" yelled Elliot. Elliot hated the twins sometimes and they hated him. " Shut up fluffy bunny" insulted Dum. " Yeah go back into your den" retorted Dee. Elliot and the twins ended up sitting there fighting. Blood just walked away, their bickering wasn't enjoyable anymore it was just down right annoying. He walked into his office and put his hat and coat on a chair and sat down. The phone started ringing. " Hello" he answered. " Hello Blood it's Juilius" answer the clockmaker. Blood hated having any contact with the clock maker but Alice lived with him so he deceided it was for the best. " Is their something I can do for you clockmaker?" asked Blood. " Alice is missing, so I was wondering if you've seen her?" asked the clock maker. " ALICE IS MISSING?" Screamed Blood.

That was a short chapter but I didn't have much time so I hoped you liked it. I will be adding a new chapter when i get the chance:)


	2. Chapter 2

BloodXAlice

Hey this is chapter 2 so I hope you like it!

Blood immedlately dropped the phone and ran out of the room, but he didn't forget his hat ( Of course not). He went to find the gate keepers and Elliot. The best search party he could get for now. " Elliot! Dee! Dum!" Blood screamed. They all came running in a matter of seconds. They knew Blood only screamed if he was angry or he needed them right away. They just hoped he wasn't angry, '' Whats wrong boss?" asked Dee. " Yeah what do ya need us for?'' asked Dum. " Shuot up gate keepers. Blood whats up?" sneered Elliot. " Alice has gone missing so were going on a search party for her" Blood hissed. He tried to keep his emotions under control but, he couldn't help being so riled up by the fact that his girlfriend was missing in a country of phycos with guns who kill anyone for no reason what so ever. " Alice is missing?!" screamed Dee. " Where is she" screamed Dum. " Where was the last place she was seen Blood." asked Elliot. It seemed he was calm at least. " She was last seen on the property heading for the clock tower so were going to search their first." Blood ordered them. " Yes Sir!'' they all three said in unison. They began their search for the little lost Alice Liddel.

Dee and Dum were searching the path as Blood and Elliot were searching the bushes. " Found Her!" Dee screamed! " She looks passed out" screamed Dum. Blood rushed over to see the what seemed to be the passed out Alice Liddel. He kneeled down beside her and put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up! She felf as if she was at boiling point! " She has a fever, I'm going to take her back to the mansion you guys go to the clock tower and tell the clock maker that we found Alice and she is burning up." Blood told them as he started his way back to the mansion.

ALice was in that dream like world again which meant one thing, she passed out. ANother thing is that Nightmare should be here. " Nightmare?" I called out. He came walking out from somewhere " You seemed to have worried everyone in the country of Hearts" he told me. " I guess I did huh..." I told him. " you need to wake up" he told me. THen right then I woke up and I was in the Hatter Mansion

Sorry this chapter is kinda short but i'll be adding more!


	3. Chapter 3

BloodXAlice

Chapter 3

Sorry I skipped a day I had alot of things to do ( Mostly have a small life( as the popular kids say... but your already living your life) but, I always come back to my hopefully amazing fanfictions.

Enjoy!

Why am I in the Hatter Mansion was my first thought but then a terrible pain washed over me. I felt like if I moved I would scream out in more pain than I was already in. It was the worst pain I have ever felt. " Looks like your finally awake Alice" Blood said relieved. " What happened?" I choked out. My throat was dryer than I remembered, why was it this dry? How long have I been passed out. He must have noticed my voice was dry so he put a cup of water against my lips and I willingly drank the water. It was like heaven down my throat but he must have noticed the confusion on my face earlier because he started to explain. " You went missing and Dee and Dum found you. You were passed out, dehidrated, and burning up on the ground. If we wouldn't have found you I don't know what would have happened, and it's been 3 days and I was worried that you'd never wake up". He sounded upset with me. Then I remembered when it all went black. " I think it was the heat" I muttered. I tried to sit up but an arm was in my way. " Nope not going to happen, doctor said at least one more day till you can move around". He sounded as if he were ordering me but, I knew it was because he cared for me. " Fine." I muttered I didn't like the idea of being cooped up in here. But then I looked to see mahoganey wood book shevles, a jet black vevlet couch, and a desk that told me where I was. I was in Blood Dupre's bedroom and I had been unconsious for three days.

" Blood where have you been sleeping?" I asked. I didn't want to think that he did something while I was out. " What do you mean"? He sounded confused. " I've been in your room for three days passed out... so I wondered where you were sleeping for the three days I was out..". He seemed to catch the point in it because he quickly explained himself. " I was sleeping on the couch". I believed him for two reasons. One he was my boyfriend and I had to trust him to have a good relationship. Two he had the most innocent face right now that even Julius would believe him. He was just so cute that if I thought about him I could instantly lose myself if not careful. His beautiful greenish blueish eyes to his long jet black hair. He was the love of my life, the man I would love more than anyone, even my family. I couldn't not say it. " Blood, your so cute!". I think he looked at me with the happiest look he's had through this whole conversation. " Yeah well your cuter" He told me cutely. He came over and sat next to me. I couldn't help but blush because I could feel his beautiful eyes on me. " DId the doctor tell you I'm contagious?" I asked " No, even if you were do you think that would stop me?" He leaned in to kiss me. His mouth was amazing. I explored it with my tounge as he explored mine. His lips felt softer than clouds and I held on to his beautiful, soft, jet black hair. Then Elliot walked in and we heard the door slam as he stared at us as if we were an oddity. " What is it Elliot" Blood asked mad that he ruined the moment. " Um... sorry but-" It sounded as if he was scared. " Spit it out already Elliot" He muttered now irritated. " Dee and Dum challenged Ace and I think Ace is going to kill them-" Elliot stammered. Dee and Dum challenged Ace. Alice only needed that much to start to get up. She wasn't going to let them die.


	4. Chapter 4 Terrible News

BloodXAlice

I very much apologize for not making a new chapter for like a week but, I had another small as they say "life" so sorry. Here's the new chapter.

Pain is shooting through my body. It hurts to move but, I have to move. I can't let Dee and Dum die! But it hurts so much! " Don't even try to get up, we can't do anything to stop it" I didn't care what Blood was saying I wasn't going to let them die because of a few pains, more like alot but still. There not going to die today. " Blood help me out there I can't let them die!" I am determined to help them even if I get even worse than I already am. " What are you saying? Your sick so no way!" He was getting mad. I had to save them. " Blood, their also your gate keepers! What are you going to just replace them?" I was trying to yell but my throat hurt too bad to do anything but talk. " Fine, Elliot go out there and tell them Alice said to stop!" Blood was now yelling at Elliot who ran out the door as fast as the rabbit ( I"M NOT A RABBIT) could run. " What if they don't listen to Elliot?" I asked. I can't believe Blood still isn't fuming. " Then I will take you out there because it would be a bother to have to hire new gatekeepers." He might not have sounded sincere but thats the most sincere your going to get out of him when he's in work mode.

A few minutes later there were a few knocks on the door. " Come in" Blood always had this attitude in his voice when he said 'Come In'. There walked in Ace and Elliot. " Where are Dee and Dum" I asked. I can't stand suspense. " They- um-" Elliot couldn't even say it. " Out with it Elliot!" Blood was finally fuming. " There with a doctor- because- Ace- stabbed them both- sorry" He said it so quietly that I could barely hear it. My heart went on overload, they can't be. They possibly could be dead. No that's not possible! I could feel a tear escape my eye. Then another one and another one in a continuos cycle. " Everybody leave, NOW!" Blood yelled. He seemed madder now then ever. Everyone fleed at the sound of Blood yelling. The door was slammed shut behind them. I tried so hard to stop crying but, I couldn't. I loved them both so much and now they could be dead. " Alice-" He tried to say something but i'm pretty sure that he knew there were no words that could make this better. He just sat on the bed next to me and hugged me. " We didn't make it in time so they could be dead right now. They're probably in so much pain right now and it's my fault. I couldn't get out there fast enough, I couldn't stop it so noe Dee and Dum might become someone else, they will completely forget us" I was sobbing now. I couldn't take what was going on right now. " It's not your fault you couldn't help it. Don't think there dead already... they are right now in there with a doctor fighting for their lives. We will go and see them tomorrow okay?" He asked. He knew the answer but he said it anyway. I finally stop crying because Blood was right there not dead yet and I wasn't giving up on them. " Okay lets go tomorrow"

Okay that was long but I hope you liked it! Vote on whether you want Dee and Dum to live or die. It's in your hands now readers, have fun!


	5. Chapter 5 The More Surprising Things

BloodXAlice

Chapter 5

Hey guys! It's been forever! I just got a hold of a laptop so WOO! I'll posting chapters faster now so be excited! Okay lets get this going! Here's chapter 5!

It was dark, and I felt like I was high above the clouds. Away from everything like the wonderland I've been living in and my reality. I wasn't really worried anymore. I was away and nothing was on my mind. I was gone, away looking at nothing, because nothing was there. Then I heard a voice " Alice, Alice wake up." It was Bloods voice. Looks like I have to leave. Goodbye peace.

I opened my eyes and immediatly felt the pain. I was hot, sweaty and it hurt. I felt gross and my head is pounding. My stomach felt upside down and I really just wanted to die. Then I saw Blood, he was in his usual hatter suit and he had a worried look.

" Good Morning Alice, how are you feeling?" he asked. It wasn't too caring but oh well, it is Blood. I thought of a million things I could say but if I told him what I actually felt like I wouldn't be able to see the twins. " Okay, I guess" I told him. He knew I was lieing. Sometimes I wish he was more dense.

" You liar, your temperature is higher which means I really can't take you to see the twins but-" he tried to tell me but I cut him off, " What?! You said you'd take me! I'm so m-" I tried to scream but my throat disagreed. I cried out in pain and he handed me a glass water as fast as he could.

" I wish you would let me finish. Their fine, the stab wound is all healed and they'll be home tommorrow, but its you I need to talk to about. I just found out some shocking news and I think you should know." he told me. What could make this news worse. I guess if its about me I should know. Nothing is going to ruin this happiness.

" Tell me please" I replied. Lets see.

" Your pregnant with my child, your sick because your body is trying to understand it, I am only powered by a clock. You should be back in health in a few days." he said. Thats the only time i've ever heard Bloods voice shake. I was wrong again, this is a new challenge and I have to face it. Then all I saw was black and the last thing I heard was Blood scream my name.


	6. Chapter 6 Deliriousness is Bliss

BloodXAlice

Chapter 6

I could hear Blood trying to get me awake. He was barking orders Elliot to do this and that and Elliot was just agreeing. I had my eyes closed pretending to be asleep but it had to have been hours since I passed out, I just didn't want to wake up. I really hate having to face the reality, but I do it every time and now its a reality I'll live through my whole life. A child, girl or boy, nice or snooty, no matter the details it mine. A child made from me and Blood, and I have to deal with it, its ours. I can't just leave it or put it off, this is an all the time thing. Am I ready to be a mother? Were not even married! My sister oh what would she think! I'm so scared, I mean does Blood even want a kid? Blood isn't the kind of person I found to want a kid. I guess i'm all alone in this mess. I bet he'll want me to go back to Julius's tower. Oh well, I guess I have to wake up now. I opened my eyes to see a very bright light. I groaned in pain, my stomach felt a whole lot better but my head is killing me. Blood came over me and he looked exhausted. A little relieved but totally exhausted. I still felt hot and delrious though. Before my thinking was clear, ready to be looked through now its unorganized, every where. I couldn't even think of something to say, it all just came pourng out of me.

" Blood please don't leave me, please don't. I know you don't want a baby but please don't leave me alone. I'm scared and I don't want to be alone again like when he left me alone and when sister left and I just can't be alone again so please don't leave me"

My voice was hoarse and delirous sounding. I couldn't take the thought of being alone. If Blood left me I...

" Alice, I never said I didn't want a baby. I didn't expext it but I think that our baby will be amazing, and i'll never leave you alone. Not until the day this clock of mine stops ticking. I Love You Alice Liddel, We Should Get Married. I Would Really Love To Have You As My Wife."

" Blood, I know that i'm a bit delirous right now but this is my true answer so never forget or doubt it. I Love You Too, Lets Get Married And Have This Baby!"

Right there all the pain I was feeling dissppeared, maybe it was just in my mind. I didn't feel hot anymore and I was ready to face reality again. No matter how scary it is you never know the end until your there.


	7. Chapter 7 All You Need Is Love

BloodXAlice

Chapter 7

It was blissful. I love Blood, with all my heart. My heart was full of him, every inch screamed Blood. I feel like this has happened before, but I can't remember it no matter how hard I try. It's like something is blocking my memory, not letting me know the real reality of this situation but, this time I don't really care. I'm not going to be alone, I'm getting married, and i'm having a baby. A beautiful baby, and its Blood's. The only thing i'm nervous about is telling everyone in our country of hearts. How will they react? I'm scared, I really don't want them to hate us. Blood already assured that we were doing this together but he wouldn't really care if the whole world hated him. He's just like that, very stubborn but not cold hearted. He saved Elliot for a reason, and he loves me, me the outsider. The one stranger who is stubborn and cries when someone might die and gets angry when guns are pulled out even though that's apprently normal. He loves me, and I love him. To me he's perfect, no matter how many flaws others see, I see a perfect Blood. I wonder if he see's that in me, either way he's still perfect.

I opened my eyes to see him next to me. The bags under his eyes were gone and he was asleep. He's wearing some Hatter pajamas and he's so past out that I bet if I touched his hair he wouldn't wake up. I turned on my side and watched him peacfully sleep. I'm going to get to see this for the rest of my life. They say when your in a forgein land you don't age. I hope thats true because I want to live with Blood forever.

I decided to start pushing the hair out of his face. He looked so cute but his hair was in the way! I started pushing it out of his face and he almost immediatly woke up and grabbed my hand. He wiped his eyes with the other hand and opened them. His eyes were so beautiful, a clear crystal blue that told you all the answers.

" Good Morning" I told him in a soft tone. He smiled and took my small hand in to his big, warm hands and replied

" Good Morning, how are you feeling?" He is so cute! I love him so much, I just want to smother him. He's so cute. I was about to reply but then I felt a sharp pain and my ahnd immediatly went to my stomach. I hope this passes quick because I really don't want this now. We were in the middle of something. Blood looked really worried.

" Alice! Is it the baby? Is it kicking or something? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He frantically asked. He was about to get up when the pain disappeared, I grabbed his arm and looked at him. His eyes were like that of a scared childs.

" I'm fine now Blood, just some pain. It's fine, don't be so scared." I told him as I got up and hugged him. He hugged back, not tight but I could feel his heat. He started sweating because he was so worried. He can be defined as a worry wart. I smiled just thinking about it. I was about to burst out laughing when he looked at me with questioning eyes. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing as hard as I could ( I think anyway.) He was looking at me so confused and I couldn't help it, he looked so cute! I finally stopped and told him

" You are so cute, I couldn't help it!" He blushed a dark dark red and it was sooooo cute! I embarrassed him!

" Alice... you are so..." He tried to tell me but he was laughing at the same time. We were so weird. Apprently no matter what pain or situation is going on as long as we have each other we can still laugh. :)


End file.
